Talk:Escaping Peril/@comment-26814293-20151225170435/@comment-27471159-20151225211935
SPOILERS::::: Book starts with everyone at JMASunny, Tsunami, Ruby, about 15 SkyWings, and Peril and Turtle eavesdropping, discussing about Sora and Carnelian. They see Scarlet approaching, she screams that they are all traitors and will soon die, and throws at them Queen Glory's severed head and flees. They soon discover that it was a spell, and it was actually some random female MudWing head. Peril and Turtle sneak off to find and kill Scarlet, and soon encounter the Talons of PeaceNautilus, and Cirrus who is acting very strange you'll find out why!!! They head off to Possibility to find Moon and Qibli, but discover that a mystery NightWing is following them, who flys off before being identified. Once at the town, Turtle, who reveals he has a crush on Kinkajou, goes with Moon and Qibli to see her, and tells Peril to meet them at a sand-made gate outside of town once their done. At the gate, Peril sees Winter and Foeslayer coming, and Winter starts to foolishly attack Peril. She tries to stop, but they accidentally collide and Winter gets fatally burned. Foeslayer disappears, and everyone arrives. Right when Winter is about to die, Turtle reveals he's an animus and saves him. Peril goes off to find Scarlet after an argument and runs into a SkyWing named Soar, who takes her to Scarlet and reveals he's Peril's dad. Turns out Soar is actually a RainWing named Chameleon, the one who can't change his scales. He found Darkstalker's scroll and made forms for himself for every tribe, Cirrus, Soar, and a NightWing called Shapeshifter are the three talked about. He enchants a necklace to take away Peril's firescales, and she puts it on and heads back to the Sky Kingdom to get Scarlet's throne. Once there, they go to the nursery to get Ruby's dragonet named Cliff, to make sure she surrenders. Ruby arrives and surrenders, and Peril and Chameleon take Cliff to a tall tower because he says he can't fly. While they are distracted, he does fly away and goes to Ruby's cell, where she breaks out easily. Scarlet appears and orders Peril to intimidate them away, but Ruby helps Peril realize that the necklace also had the conditions of where she would be completly loyal to Scarlet, and she would forget all about Clay, her only friend. Because of Turtle, she remembers she does have friends and rips it off. Ruby officially challenges Scarlet for the throne, and while they battle it out in the sky she starts to lose. Peril confronts Chameleon, who reveals that Ruby can't win because she isn't real, and is actually Tourmaline. This part was confusing, but Scarlet tells everyone she made up Ruby because Tourmaline was getting too strong, and enchanted Ruby to be weak and quiet. The spell of being weak broke when Cliff was born, giving Ruby a 'spark'. Tourmaline KILLS SCARLET and officially becomes queen, and during the afterparty requests to be turned back into Ruby, who she prefers. Chameleon escapes with the scroll, and is hunted by Peril, Moon, Qibli, and Turtle. When they reach him, he is as Shapeshifter, who was the NightWing who attacked them and hurt Kinkajou. He said after meeting Peril he enchanted Shapeshifter to be invulnerable to firescales, and stronger than ever. Turtle uses his powers to wound him, and they manage to escape with the scroll. Moon reveals her talking with Darkstalker, and how she wants to free him. Everyone is against it, and so she runs away back to JMA while they are asleep. They find Moon quickly, who is having a heated fight with Darkstalker. It's revealed that he enchanted Arctic to do whatever he said, and that he told him to kill himself. They fight over what to do with the scroll and its power, but Peril swoops up and burns it so no one will have its power. By destroying the scroll, the mountain, not JM, opens and Darkstalker appears, ending it by saying, "Thanks for the help Peril." The epilogue is very short and is between Starflight and Anemone, with Anemone saying she had a nightmare and felt something that awoke her. Starflight asks what it was, and she responds with, "It felt like something slithering on my grave." which i dont understand at all HELP!!!!